Legal Assassin
by AzureEclipse007
Summary: Due to an unknown sickness, Issei had to find a way to take care of his mother. With no one to turn to, he found GeneCo. The hospital would help his sick mother, but he would have to dirty his hands in blood in return. Romance, Horror, Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

I kinda just thought of this randomly and wanted to try it out.

I don't own the show, or it's characters.

* * *

"Issei, wake up!" The teacher shook the brunette awake. His head shot up, showing just how much the lack of sleep was affecting him.

She sighed. "Honestly Issei, this has to stop." She said.

Issei barely registered what she said, until he began to shake his head, and blinked a few times.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Yuki." He said.

Yuki Shinotose was Issei's homeroom teacher. She was new to the job, only being a teacher for about 2 weeks. But she always noticed Issei sleeping in class. His excuse had been that he was always working late.

Now though, she was starting to really become concerned for her student. Whether it be work, or something else, Issei should be well rested every day.

"This is the fith time you've fallen asleep in class this week." She said.

"Really?" Issei calmly asked.

"Yes, really." Yuki sighed. "Issei, are you not getting enough sleep? Is your job giving you trouble?" She questioned.

Issei simply shook his head. "Not at all." He said, getting up from his seat.

"Oh, and here's the assignment." He handed her a sheet of paper with the whole assignment completed.

Yuki let it slide, though she really should stop. She's been letting this go on, despite her student's well being being rather low. His grades were really good too. Straight A's, especially in biology.

The fact that he's been keeping his grades up with his current state was a puzzle to her.

"Well, another 100 percent, as usual." She said, setting the paper on her desk.

With Issei, the brunette let out a yawn as he walked out of the building and headed for the only sakura tree on campus. It was his favorite spot to nap.

"Time for bed." Issei flopped down onto the grass, in the shade of the tree, and fell fast asleep.

From the track, Rias Gremory watched the boy with mild interest.

"Say, who was that boy, Akeno?" She asked her partner.

"That's Issei Hyoudou. He's in class 2B. The teacher often gets onto him since he sleeps in class, but he has the best grades in there." She replied.

Rias hummed to herself, her gaze lingering on the boy for a second more, before turning away.

'Issei Hyoudou, huh?'

* * *

For those who think Issei is a normal boy, that would be correct, if it was a normal sort of circumstance. However, this was no such illusion.

Currently right now, Issei was in his own secret basement. His hideaway where he kept his work to himself.

He was currently looking at a transparent sheet with text on it. It had a picture of a man in his mid-twenties.

Apparently, this man had owed a heart and a pair of lungs. Quite the money spender, if he said so himself. And speaking of the money, this man was a month late on his payments.

Issei smirked, seeing the word 'REPOSSESS' written in red across the man's picture.

Issei tucked the file away in his coat and began to pack for the night. He fastened his coat closed firmly, and then reached for the helmet on the stand.

The visor was slim and blank. Upon the top where the forehead would be, was the circular head mirror.

When he fastened the helmet on his head, the visor glowed to life with the terrifying blue glow that haunted anyone who was his target.

It was time to go to work.

 **9:00pm at night**

Issei hoisted the man upside down by the hint rope tied around his ankle until he was at a suitable height. The man before him was screaming in terror, but the repo man had no qualms about it. He welcomed them in fact.

He set his bag down and opened it, pulling out the man's file, and his trusty scalpel.

'Yep, heart and lungs.'

The man had tried to hide, but everyone knows that the repo man always finds you. And when that happens, your time is up.

Issei wasted no time in cutting into the man's front. His scalpel glided among the skin with deadly elegance. He moved the blade in a Y shaped motion, then set his scalpel down. He began to peel the skin back until most of the excess fat began showing, and reached into his bags for his medical scissors.

After cutting through the fat, the organs were open to view, and Issei noticed something about this man.

'Not very healthy, are you?' He thought as he pulled the man's diaphragm out of the way.

He found the lungs and cut them loose from the trachea, before pulling one of them out. Issei took a plastic bag out of the black tool bag and placed the lung inside, before taking out the other one.

Now he had to get the heart.

The man's heartbeat was very fast, and light. Issei was actually a little impressed to see he was alive this long after his lungs were completely removed.

He peeled a little more skin back before frowning some. The chest cavity had always proved troublesome.

He cracked his fingers before reaching in under the man's ribcage, and found the beating heart. Since Issei couldn't see it very well, he settled for just plucking it out.

The man's body jerked, before he went completely still. Blood fell from his open torso onto the ground below.

As Issei placed the heart into another plastic bag, he felt the very familiar feeling of frightened eyes on him. He was very certain that it was just another person passing by, taking in his blood stained figure, and trying to get away as quickly as possible.

That was false, but he honestly didn't care. The GeneCo hospital had their organ repossessions legalized, so the police couldn't touch him.

With his work done, Issei got up and left the corpse, and on to his next target.

* * *

Rias couldn't even begin to fathom what her Rook was trying to tell her. Koneko had reported that while she lost Issei, she came across a black clad killer. A killer that apparently takes peoples' organs.

"You're sure about this?" Rias asked again, still hesitant to believe her.

"Yes." Koneko insisted.

Rias was silent again. Dismissing Koneko, she turned in her chair, pondering on what to do.

Normally Rias would receive reports of stray devils. But that wasn't the case here. This killer was human, and he was targeting other humans.

This was her territory, and as such, she had to have control over it. That's not the case though, otherwise this wouldn't have reached her ears so late.

"Rias." The redhead turned around to address the familiar voice of Sona.

"Hello Sona. What is it you need?" She asked.

"I hear you're eyeing another potential peerage member." The bespectacled heiress said.

Rias nodded. "Indeed I am. Though, that's not what is concerning me at the moment."

Sona raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Rias told Sona what her Rook had told her. Sona seemed to be familiar with this black killer.

"Here, read this." Sona tossed a newspaper on Rias' desk, and the redhead saw the article at the front.

"Organ repossessions are legalized. All GeneCo customers are required to make payments every 3 months." She read aloud.

Rias mimicked Sona's earlier expression.

"I don't think I'm getting the whole picture here." She said.

Sona sighed. Of course she would be the only one of the two to understand. Rias had been given this territory when she was of age, but due to the Sitri clan also wanting Sona to have her own territory, it was decided by the two houses to have them share it.

Though it seemed Rias only kept up with the latest anime, and stray devils when reported.

Sona liked to keep her ears directed to the more fine things, like the news. It was in her blood to want more knowledge.

"GeneCo is a large hospital that provides organ transplants to people who need them, but at a price. If someone doesn't manage to keep up with their payments until the final handoff, then they get repossessed." She explained.

Rias blinked. "Wait, let me get this straight. They take away their organs if they don't pay on time?"

Sona nodded. "That's correct." She said.

When she saw Rias about to speak again, she stopped her.

"And no, I don't know how someone would make such a profession, but the Japanese government doesn't seem to have any qualms about it."

Rias nodded in satisfication. "So I guess that means we can't go after this late night killer?"

Sona nodded. "That's right, it's their job to do that." She said with a grimace.

"I actually kind of feel bad for them. Killing your own mind must be quite a difficult task." She said.

Then she let out a hollow chuckle, just barely audible. How ironic, coming from her.

Sona then regained her composure and leveled a stare at Rias.

"So, I hear you're eyeing another potential piece." She said, getting back at her original topic.

Rias nodded. "Yes. His name is Issei Hyoudou. As far as I can tell, he doesn't seem to have a sacred gear, but he shows _some_ promise."

Sona took that answer and turned to the door. "Very well then. I'll leave you to your business. I need to head back to the office and write up those two boys. Again." She said, frowning.

* * *

The next day—Friday—Issei wasn't as tired as he usually was. The reason for this was because due to how much he had been working lately—and quite effectively—Issei's boss had given him some time off.

So it made sense that the brunette would have more energy than he did before. And while the time off was nice, a small part of him couldn't help but want to keep working. The temptation wasn't very strong, but it was there.

He yawned as he stood up and got ready to leave.

"Issei!"

Only to be intercepted by one of his friends, Murayama. He smiled to his fellow brunette, and leaned against his desk—using his hand to keep him leveled.

"Yes, Murayama?" He asked, with a playfully raised eyebrow.

The Kendo club captain blushed at his charming tone, before shaking her head.

"Well, if you're free, could you come by the club again? The girls and I are having a small party after our training today." She said.

Issei thought about it for a few moments, and chuckled. It sounded like fun, so why not?

"Sure. What time would you like me to be there?" He asked, making her smile.

"Just come by in about an hour." She replied.

Issei nodded and lifted his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you then." He said.

As Issei left the classroom, he once again felt eyes on him.

'Someone must really hate me, or really like me.' He thought.

Issei ignored his stalker and just kept walking until he reached the gate. Once there, he was met with a girl passing him by.

Her hair was a long and an appealing caramel color, stopping just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes were an attractive golden brown, and her skin tone gave away the fact she wasn't Japanese.

Issei couldn't help but stare as she walked passed him, and noticed his gaze.

"Can I help you with something sir?" She asked. Issei blinked at the fact she spoke in perfectly fluent Japanese.

He quickly composed himself and set his poker face on. "Oh, it's nothing miss. I just saw you walk by, and noticed you seem a bit out of place." Was his reply.

The girl blinked.

Issei carried on. "I mean, you don't look Japanese, but if my assumption is right, I'd say European." He said, getting a perplexed look from her.

"How can you tell?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Issei smiled. "It's a bit of a skill I picked up. Sometimes you can just tell by looking at a person." Was his explanation. It wasn't really anything special, but his "special" skill has yet to fail him, and he trusted that little skill.

"Say, what's your name? Mine is Issei Hyoudou." He said.

The girl smiled back. "My name is Marion. I don't have a surname, and I work as a maid." She said.

Issei chuckled. "Well don't let your boss work you too hard, okay? Believe me, I know how that feels." He joked.

Marion chuckled along with him, both now enjoying each other's company. After a few moments, Marion had composed herself once more.

"Well, I'm sorry to cut the enjoyment short, but I must be on my way. It was nice meeting you Issei." She said with a beautiful smile.

The brunette returned the gesture. "It was nice meeting you as well Marion. I hope we see each other again soon."

"I look forward to it." She replied, before continuing down the sidewalk.

Issei continued to head home, until again, for...he doesn't know how many times people have looked at him, because he always ignored them.

But he was starting to find it fishy. He felt when he left school on Wednesday, then the night after, and here now. Something just didn't seem right.

"Hello there!" Issei came upon another girl as he crossed the bridge to the suburban area.

The girl in front of him was different from Marion. She had long brown hair—about at the small of her back. Her eyes matched with her hair, and her skin was a bit more fair than the average Japanese.

Another foreigner perhaps?

"Hello." He greeted back. "Can I help you with something?"

"My name is Mio Fujikawa. I've been watching you for some time now." She said with a blush reaching her cheeks.

Now Issei was not that big of a fool.

During his three years as a repo man, Issei had picked up a variety of skills. One of those skills is being able to read a person by expression.

The blush on this girls cheeks may be real, but he could see it in her eyes. There was a much more darker emotion that she was trying to hide—one of sadness. Her smile didn't match either.

"You've been watching me?" He asked, storing away his thoughts for now.

Mio's blush turned from pink to a much darker shade.

"Yes. You see...I would always see you pass by here, and you looked so lonely." She started.

Issei couldn't help but smile at that. It was so ironic to be told that you're lonely when you're a lethal assassin that takes peoples' organs.

So because of that funny little fact, Issei would humor his girl.

"I'd like you to be my boyfriend!"

* * *

It was his first time going on a date. But he never once mentioned that he had ended many of them.

Issei smirked to himself as he waited for Mio to arrive. He was waiting in front of the cafe where they were supposed to meet up.

This might actually be fun.

"Issei!" He heard his name being called.

Turning in the direction of the source, he saw Mio. She was jogging towards him, wearing a red blouse and a white skirt. Her chocolate hair waved in the wind as she closed the distance.

Issei simply chose to wear black jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a set of comfortable converse.

He smiled as Mio stopped in front of him. She looked winded slightly, purposefully bending herself over some to allow him a view down into her chest.

'Not bad.' He thought. He would admit that he chest definitely seemed appealing.

But, he had seen better.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long." She said, after catching her breath.

Issei simply waved her off. "No worries. I've only been here for about 5 minutes." He replied.

In truth, Issei has actually been there for almost 20 minutes. Being a good assassin means you learn to be patient. And good things come to those who wait.

And it did. Issei had his potential target right in front of him.

This date would decide whether he would identify her as a threat or a friend. God how he hoped it was the first option. He always liked to humor the more inferior attempts on his life.

"Well, shall we get started?" Issei held out his arm for her, and led her inside of the cafe.

From that point, the date was as normal as one would expect. They had a meal and desert at the cafe. They walked around the town to visit and take in some of the sights, and they stopped for ice cream before crossing out the last thing on their list.

"Here sir, please take one." Issei turned his head to young girl with brown hair like himself. She wore a red costume with small bat wings on the back and a headband.

She handed him a flyer with a small circle on it. Issei took it without so much as a thought and pocketed it.

"Come on Issei. Let's take a walk through the park before we close this date." Mio said with a smile.

Issei nodded and followed Mio into the park. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was now a colorful canvas of red, yellow and orange. Warm colors.

They walked in comfortable silence, before Mio jogged ahead and stopped in front of the fountain. She turned around to face Issei with her smile.

"I had a really fun time Issei." She said.

The brunette walked up to her, their bodies only inches apart from each other.

"Well I'm glad to have entertained you." He said. Now, Issei really did have fun, but he still couldn't fight off this sneaking suspicion that was eating at him.

He saw Mio about to say something, but stopped her.

"Say Mio, you wouldn't happen to have another motive here, would you?" He asked.

Mio looked taken aback. "W-What? Why would you think that?" She asked.

"You're the first girl to ever ask me out." He said. "I may look like the average guy, but lots of other people don't really stick around me for very long." He said, thinking she might get the implication.

Mio raised an eyebrow. "So they don't hang around you because you seem different?" She asked. "That seems pretty stupid if you ask me."

Mio smiled before embracing Issei in a hug. "I asked you to date me because you really did seem so lonely. And...I've never had a close person to share my feelings with before." She confessed.

That broke the wall of suspicion in Issei's mind, and the brunette smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin down on her shoulder.

"Sorry. I guess it's just a loner thing I guess." He said, chuckling. Mio giggled along with him, before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips. It was quick, but loving.

"So...another time?" He asked.

Mio nodded. "When?" She asked.

"Next Saturday?" He suggested.

"It's a date then." She replied.

The two separated and went home, unaware that a small bat had been hovering over them the whole time.

* * *

Another call had come in. This time, Issei's target was a young man much like himself. He stood in front of his target, who was strapped to a table, and shaking with fear.

Issei couldn't help but smirk as he read the file. Apparently, this young man was chalk full of GeneCo. organs. It really was funny. He set the file down right next to the boy's head, and moved over to a table that had all of his tools laid out on display.

Issei picked up his trusty scalpel and a pair of medical scissors.

The brunette ripped the boy's shirt from his body and smiled at the sight of skin. He took his scalpel in his fingers and brought the blade right over the middle of the upper chest.

The boy then screamed with pain as Issei dragged the blade down his body in a long, slow stroke. Then, he brought the blade back up to create two more incisions that made the whole work look like the letter Y.

Issei was simply ignoring the boy's screaming as he worked, he had gotten used to it since long ago.

He then pinched the skin between his thumbs and index fingers, before pulling the skin back.

The boy screamed louder, and the brunette was now getting irritated. He picked up his scalpel again and shoved it into the boy's throat, before continuing.

He cut away at the excess fat, before dumping it in a container for later. He then picked up his scissors and started to carefully dig around the body.

He cut the ends of both the large and small intestines, and pulled them out to show the kidneys hiding behind them. He smiled and slowly brought the scissors to the bean shaped organs and cut the small cords that had them attached to the body.

Issei turned his head and set down his scissors, reaching for a plastic bag. He took the kidneys in his free hand, and placed them inside the bag. Now it was time to continue upwards, into the chest cavity.

Issei simply took hands and hooked his fingers through the gaps in the ribs, and pried them open, some cracking with ease.

Issei now had clear view of the heart, and cut away at the arteries around the main organ of the circulatory system. He took it in his hand, still feeling a slight—but steadily dissipating—beat. It felt strangely satisfying.

He placed the heart in a plastic bag and moved on to his last target, the lungs.

Now, the lungs were quite easy to take out, but because of how spongey and soft they are, you had to handle them with care, like one would a baby.

Issei took his scissors once more, and cut the trachea. He grasped the two lungs in his hands and slowly pulled them out. He then set them in another bag, and put all of the bags in the refrigerated case that he would deliver to the hospital when he was called.

With his work now finished, Issei took the bloody corpse and carried it in a bridal style, so as to not get blood everywhere. There was already enough of it staining the floor.

He moved towards a large furnace that GeneCo. had installed into his working space, and dumped the corpse inside. He flipped a switch on the side, making a door shut and the flamethrowers inside roar to life.

Issei sighed with satisfaction as he took off his repo attire and left his hidden workspace.

Now in his usual casual wear of jeans and a t-shirt, he left his little lair and went upstairs. He opened a door that lead him out from under the staircase that would take you to the second floor of the house.

He moved through the living room into the kitchen, and saw his mother cooking breakfast.

When she heard him enter, she friend her head and smiled.

"Morning honey." She greeted.

"Morning." Issei waved his hand to her as he sat down at the table.

Hitomi Hyoudou sighed as she finished the eggs. She knew her son was only doing what he wanted to do—even if it was for her sake—but, that never meant she wasn't concerned.

Being a repo man is not as easy as one would assume. You really have to have a strong mind, and a strong stomach. Issei has been doing this for 3 years, so he had plenty of time to get used to it. There were some volunteers who quit after they were shown what to do, they just couldn't handle it.

Issei however, had a drive to do whatever it took to take care of his mother. When she was sick, they were poor at the time. So the brunette made his choice to work for GeneCo. ,who at the time, was just starting to bloom as a business.

GeneCo. provided treatment for his mother for free, and in return Issei worked them. But Hitmoi had long since been cured of her sickness, and after she was free to leave, Issei had been given the choice to quit as well, since the deal was fulfilled.

But Issei chose to stay. He had gotten so used to his profession in that time of 3 years that killing was now essentially second nature to him.

The thought made Hitomi afraid. Afraid that her son might not ever get to live a normal life, alone, without any friends, or a lover.

But that concern wouldn't last much longer once she learned Issei was now seeing a girl. And soon enough, more girls.

"Thanks mom." He said, as the older woman placed a full plate down in front of him.

Hitomi sat down at the table with her son and they both ate in comfortable silence.

"So mom." Issei started after swallowing.

He smiled as he wondered how she would react to a girl asking him out.

* * *

Well, that'll do it for this chapter. So what do you guys think?

Should I roll with it, or no?

And as you can see, I'm taking quite a bit of liberties with this idea.

So, I didn't do the classic "kill your date", but instead had a made up character fall for Issei instead. The harem plan is relatively small, about around 4 or 5 girls.

As you could tell quite quickly, the made up character Mio is one of them.

I'll leave that in the dark for now. I'd like to see how many guesses there will be.

Now, let's talk about Issei.

Issei is the repo man, the head repo man to be exact. This means he's at a high position, and no one gets to a high position without working.

Now keep in mind of my words, that Issei has been a repo man for 3 years. He's had the time to hone his skills as a deadly killer.

Now onto Issei's mother, Hitomi. I had Issei's mother be sick so that he would have a reason to have become a repo man. While it's the duty of hospitals to take in any patients they can get, they still need money for treating them.

This is where I had GeneCo. come in. Instead of being a global business, GeneCo. is just a hospital that will provide organ transplants for people who really need them. From then on, it will be up to the people to make their payments.

It's a bit of a SAW element here. Like how John says, survival is a natural human instinct. But you don't really tap into that instinct unless you're in a life threatening situation. So in a way, giving the people these organ transplants, and having them keep up with payments is seeing just how badly they want to live.

But of course, GeneCo. is a hospital, so it won't be just organ transplants they provide, like when I had Issei's mother be treated for her sickness.

Alright, I think that covers all of my notes. If you enjoyed this, I'm glad. If you didn't then "Oh well".


	2. Chapter 2

I have returned with next installment of Legal Assassin.

Now, obviously this story got some attention. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting it to get very much, let alone any.

Now before we get into this chapter, I need to repeat what I said last chapter. As mentioned previously, I am taking a lot of liberties here. I'm experimenting with this idea.

I'll empty my thoughts more after this chapter is over.

* * *

Issei was mentally humming a tune as he carved into his bleeding target. The unfortunate man that he was slicing into owed a heart. For some reason, that was everyone's favorite organ to purchase.

Issei mentally shrugged as he took out his medical scissors and snipped the arteries around.

Issei took out a plastic bag from his black bag that all repo men carried around, and then placed the sealed heart inside. He got up and left the bleeding corpse in the alley as he moved on to his next target for the night.

Taking out the laminated document, he found that his next target was a young woman, around her late twenties. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, making her look quite average. She owed a set of lungs.

Putting the document away, Issei walked out into the dead of night, and hunted his target.

It was a 20 minute wait, but Issei had found her address, but it seemed that the woman wasn't home. He was going to wait for her to come, but he smiled when he saw a car pull into the driveway and someone dropped her off—most likely a close friend. Too bad he would be ending that bond.

The head repo man sank into the shadows as he began to close in on the target. He picked the lock on her door and stepped into the small home. It seemed like one of those cheap homes that was for people with low income.

It seemed he would be doing this woman a favor.

He listened for noise throughout the house, and was able to pinpoint it in her own bedroom. Issei made his way down a short hall and peeked through the cracked door at the end.

There she was, changing out of her work clothes. It was here that Issei moved into the room while her back was turned, and ran his scalpel across her delicate throat, and watched her fall to the ground as she coughed out bits of crimson blood.

The woman looked up and met his haunting gaze. Now keep in mind, Issei is not totally heartless. He does feel bad for these people, but they're the ones who make this choice. Hell, most people that buy from GeneCo. don't even take the time to consider or look at the contract terms. It might just be Issei, but he was very certain that at least 20 percent of these people were just very ignorant.

Once you sign GeneCo.'s contract, that's it.

Issei made short work of the woman, cutting through her skin and tissue. He then started digging into her chest cavity with steady hands—as expected of a surgeon. He found her lungs and gave them both a firm tug, before they came out, and placed them both in a plastic bag. He put the lungs away into his black bag and got up. His work was finished. That was his last target for the night.

* * *

Issei took his seat in class as he usually did, and waited for Ms. Yuki to arrive to start the lesson. He had his head down on his desk, catching up on hours of sleep that he missed the other night.

"Issei?" Lifting his head up so he could see who called him, the brunette saw Murayama. Her expression was one of concern. He smiled lazily and said, "Well good morning to you too."

Murayama blushed before she shook it off and asked, "Are you okay, Issei?"

Issei shook his head with amusement at her concern. "I'm fine, Murayama. I assure you." He insisted.

"Sorry everyone, I had an early appoint this morning!" Yuki came into the class with her breath slightly labored. All of the students settled down and took their seats as Yuki pulled out her books and immediately got started with the lesson. The class went on as normal, with Issei getting his work done at peak efficiency. And Yuki of course, kept showing her concern for her student, and giving him his easy 100.

"Seriously dude, you're a genius. Why aren't you a third year yet?" A boy asked as Issei let him copy his notes.

"It's just a natural talent." Issei replied.

Oh, and they were talking about Biology as their work subject. That alone should be self explanatory.

And once more, Issei felt eyes on him. He turned his gaze over to the door, but only catch a flash of white before the figure darted behind the wall.

'It seems I have a secret admirier.' Issei mused in his thoughts. The brunette chuckled at the idea. He recalled eaxctly how he met Mio a week ago. But she had openly approached him about that subject.

"Well, I'm going outside for lunch. I'll see you later Murayama." Issei said as he picked up his school bag and went to his favorite spot.

As Issei went to sit under the cherry blossom tree, Rias was watching from the window of her club room.

"Issei Hyoudou. His grades are stellar, he keeps to himself, and he doesn't seem to give off any sort of unique aura. There are no signs of a power hidden in him either." She heard Akeno speaking from behind her.

Rias knew she was taking a gamble by attempting to pursue this boy, but she was very desperate. She was lacking in strong peerage members, and her time was running out.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else we can get?" Rias asked, as she watched the brunette in question eat his lunch. It was a bento filled with sweet and sour pork.

"Yes, I'm very certain Rias." Akeno replied.

Rias sighed as she stepped away from the window. "How is Koneko's surveillance?" She asked.

Akeno shook her head. "Nothing has come up. But she refuses to go out at night now." Rias ran a hand through her hair. That was to be expected given what she learned from Sona a week ago.

This repo man, he was a interesting character, but as far as she was concenred, he was a contracted killer. It was his job after all.

What Rias wasn't aware of though, was that there was more than only one repo man. At the very least, GeneCo. had 5 other repo men should Issei not be able to work for whatever reason.

Heck, Rias wasn't even aware she was _looking_ at the _head_ repo man, the best of them all.

"We'll wait for one more day, and if nothing comes up, then we'll drop the watch. But, I'm really hoping..." Rias trailed off.

Akeno smiled sadly beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rias, I'm sure it will all turn out alright." The Queen reassured the King.

"I really hope so Akeno. I really hope so."

Back with Issei, the brunette had just finished his lunch. He loved his mother's cooking, he never got tired of it. And he most certainly doesn't regret working for her treatment.

"Well, time to get back to class." He said to himself as he heard the bell going off.

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon, and Issei was already going at his night work.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be home for the midnight marathon."

"Okay sweetie, please be careful." Hitomi said on the other side of the line.

"I will." Issei said, about to hang up.

"I love you sweetie." Issei smiled as he told his mother he loved her, and hung up the phone. He then set his phone to silent and put it away.

Issei reached into his medical bag and pulled out a file. This one was a woman. She had blonde hair and brown eyes in her picture. Her name was Ayaka Shinozaki, and unfortunately, she had owed GeneCo. a set of small and large intestines, and a set of kidneys.

Issei put the file away and stood up. He was looking down from his perched spot on top of a building overlooking a good portion of the city.

"You've got an easy night." He heard from behind himself. Issei turned to see one of the other repo men occupying the spot behind him.

This repo man was garbed in black long coat like Issei and looked similarly to a modern doctor. His face was hidden from the nose down by a white surgical mask, and his eyes were hidden away by goggles that were glowing deep blue. He had short black hair that was stained slightly with blood. It was more than likely he had just finished a repossession.

"How are you Shintaro?" Issei asked.

The second repo man shrugged his shoulders. "I could be better. I get my money to pay my dues." He said with a dull tone.

Issei nodded with understanding.

"Well my friend, I'm off. My night may be easy tonight, but I'd like to get the job done." He said, repelling down the tall building.

Shintaro watched Issei until his figure was no longer in view.

...

It only took about half an hour before Issei found his target. Ayaka was leaving a gym that was starting to close up. Issei followed her closely, practically shadowing her.

It wasn't until Ayaka got a sense of dread that she turned around to see Issei's intimidating figure. And before she could scream, Issei caught her throat in a vice-like grip and threw her into a close by alley. He set down his medical bag and pulled out his scalpel.

"Wait, please! I can get the money!" She cried.

Issei felt genuinely felt sorry for this young woman, so he would make this fast. He held her down with one hand while he ran his scalpel across her neck with the other. Ayaka choked as blood poured from her throat, and she was loosing her consciousness quickly.

Iseei waited until she went completely still before he dug into her body with his blade. He ran the blade across her abdomen in a horizontal line, and then took out his medical scissors. He cut into the middle of his incision and created small flaps that he could easily peel back so he could access her organs better.

Issei then moved the said flaps back and found the spots where he could cut the intestines loose. He snipped at the ends of the long noodle-like organs and pulled them out with ease. He started with the small intestines and placed them in their own plastic bag. Then he cut the large intestine loose and placed it in another.

With his work done, Issei left the girl in the alley and moved on to his next target for the night. Taking out another file, Issei was now looking at the file of a man.

Issei actually almost laughed at this one. This one owed a brain, and that was always fun.

Issei heard a gasp. Turning his head to the right as he exited the alley, he saw his white haired classmate.

Koneko.

Issei wasn't sure what she was doing out here, especially this part of the city, but he was't too concerned. When his gaze landed on her, she took a step back.

The head repo man just walked passed her and continued on his way of tracking down his second target. Funny thing really. Anyone who misses a payment always tried to run or hide. But they would always be found. When it was time for reposession, the repo men were given the information of the client who's defaulted on their payments.

Then they would hunt you down.

* * *

Koneko watched the repo man walk away silently, her heart racing in her chest. She had gotten way too close this time. She had seen his work on the woman in the alley, and needless to say, she wasn't keen on ever coming into contact with him again.

Seriously, that man was frightening. And that glowing blue visor that stared at her would be stuck in her vision for a while now.

She was also berating herself for letting Issei out of her sight today. She knew where he lived, because Rias always keeps a tab on persons of interest. But Koneko never went near his house, she wasn't about to draw suspicion to the peerage. Unlike her King, Koneko wasn't as straightforward when it came to reconaissance.

Rias was just too prideful sometimes.

Koneko turned back to see that the repo man was gone. Hopefully.

She decided that now was the time to bolt, and head back to report. As she ran along the sidiewalk, she got a sense of dread that sent chills down her spine. She was about to speed up when she rounded a street corner, but bumped into someone.

Koneko quickly got to her feet, but made a mistake when she looked to see who she bumped into.

Standing over her, was another man dressed like a doctor. He wore a long, black coat, and an apron like the head repo man. But his lower face was covered by a white surgical mask, and his eyes hidden from the world by glowing blue goggles. Koneko could pick up the smell of blood coming off of him, and see a hint of it staining his raven hair.

Koneko was stunned in fright as her eyes were locked into the illuminating gaze of the man.

"Mind your sight." Came the dead tone, snapping her out of her trance.

"Sorry." She replied, before manuevering around him.

The mysterious man watched her leave until she disappeared from his view, and took out a cellphone. He dialed a series of numbers into the pad and brought it to his ear.

"Issei. You have an audience." He said.

* * *

Issei just got off of the phone with Shintaro. From what what he was told, a white haired young girl was following him, but he caught her, and she ran off.

That one description alone was a dead giveaway.

Koneko Toujou.

But the question was, who sent her to look after him? And why? Nobody would ever think to go after a repo man. Unless they were another hired assassin.

Issei stored that thought away for later as he finished undressing from his repo outfit and into some light pajamas. Tonight was a marathon for his mother's favorite show. Issei looked at himself in the mirror, and straightened his hair some.

"Issei hurry, it's starting!" His mother called from downstairs. Issei smiled and went down into the kitchen to grab some snacks from the pantry before joining his mother in the living room on the couch.

"Here." The brunette handed his mother a box of cola flavored gummies. They were her favorite. Hitomi took them happily as they both settled in their seats.

Issei took a candy bar from the small stash he brought out and took a bite out of it. He savored the flavor of sweet caramel mixed with the chocolate.

"So, what happened?" He asked.

They two stayed up until 2:00 in the morning, watching scary movies after Hitomi's marathon had finished. Issei was more of an early riser than his mother. When he woke up, he saw his mother sleeping soundly on the couch with a smile plastered on her face.

Issei smiled himself, and with strength that a teen wouldn't normally have, he picked up his mother in his arms and carried her up to her bedroom. He was able to push the door open and lay her down gently on her bed, and pulled her silk sheets over her frame.

"I'll see you later mom." He whispered, before kissing her on the forehead and leaving her room.

* * *

Today was the last day before Rias called off the watch over Issei. Koneko didn't even care why her King was interested in this boy. She should send someone else, not her. After having a close encounter with two repo men, she wasn't keen on complying with anymore scouting orders.

"Hello Koneko." She heard the brunette in question speak to her.

"Hi." She replied, her voice betraying no emotion.

Since first period was over, Issei took the time to visit Koneko's first year class. She wasn't getting a good feeling from this. Her new sense of dread grew when she saw the brunette smirk.

"I heard through the grapevine that you've been keeping an eye on little old me." He said, raising a playful eyebrow. His smirk was still in place.

Koneko quickly made a reply to cover herself. "Rumors."

Issei's look softened up to a smile. "You know Koneko, it's natural for a kohai to admire their senpai. There's no shame in it." He said, but for some reason, Koneko wasn't getting the sense that Issei was actually implying what he was saying.

"Gotta go." Koneko said, brushing passed the brunette. Issei simply stood there and watched her go. His smirk returned when she rounded around the wall and into the hallway.

"Hmmm, what game are you playing at?" He asked, amused.

Issei let the gesture go for now, he still had to make it through two more classes before he could get her again.

Putting that aside for now, he felt like talking to Ms. Yuki when he had the free time. She seemed to be very distressed during homeroom period.

(Flashback)

As Issei sat quietly while everyone was still working, he looked to the front of the room to Ms. Yuki with her face in her palms. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, but you wouldn't really notice if you didn't pay attention.

He made an urgent mental note to speak with her, as he had grown fond of the rookie teacher. But for now, he would just rest for the time being. So as he normally did, he laid his head down on his head, his arms circling a perimeter around himself.

(Flashback End)

At the end of his last class, Issei went to speak with his teacher. He wanted to know if someone or something was troubling her. If it was some punk badgering her, well...he could get away with making someone 'disappear'.

He found the young woman already finished grading papers at her desk, and noticed a very peculiar letter on her desk. The envelope itself had a symbol on it that he was very familiar with.

It was a letter from GeneCo.

Pretending he didn't know this, he got her attention.

"Ms. Yuki" He said, making her incline her head towards him. She smiled.

"Oh, hello Issei. You need something?" She asked.

Issei smiled back. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied, before he set his grin into a straight line, and furrowed his brow in concern.

"Are you alright Ms. Yuki? You seemed troubled this morning." He said.

Upon that inquiry, her smiled dropped, and she patted the GeneCo letter on her desk. "Could you not tell anyone?" She requested.

"Of course, you just tell me." He said, putting his caring smile on.

She sighed. "Just two years ago, I was diagnosed to have acute kidney failure. So, I went to GenceCo, have you heard of them?" She asked.

Issei nodded, playing along.

"Well, since I wasn't able to afford surgery, I went to GeneCo to see if I could have them help me make a financing plan. I was informed that my last payment is due...today. And I don't have enough money to make the payment on time" She said.

Issei remained silent, letting what she just said sink in. It only took a mere short moment for him to process, and he nodded, knowing what he could do.

He put on his caring smile and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Ms. Yuki, I'm sure you'll make it. I believe in you." He said.

Yuki herself felt very touched, but knew that despite the comfort, what would happen next was inevitable. She was going to die.

Or at least, that's what she thought. Because little did she know, she was speaking to one of GeneCo's finest.

"I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Yuki!" He said as he walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Yuki let loose the tears she had been holding back. She felt awful, she as never going to see her students again, never fall in love and get married, never get to experience the happiness she oh so longed for as she grew up.

Once Issei was outside, he pulled out his cellphone, and selected a name on his contacts list. He waited for a few seconds as the phone rang. The receiver of his call pick up not any longer after.

"Hello?" A female voice inquired.

"Momo, it's Issei." He spoke into the phone.

"Oh, hey Issei! What can I do for you?" The now named Momo asked.

"I need you to look up a client for me." He requested.

The sound of typing on a keyboard could be heard in the background.

"Alright. You got a name?" She asked.

"Yuki Shinotose." He replied.

He waited for a few moments as he listened to her type on a keyboard.

"Okay, Yuki Shinotose, teacher at Kuoh academy. Oh, she's one of your teachers." Momo quipped.

"Momo." He pressed.

"Right, sorry. She has a payment due by the end of today. Were you wanting to put her on your list of targets?" She asked.

"No. I'm going to be paying for her." He said, making Momo go silent for a few moments.

...

"Oh Issei, you always were a soft one." He heard Momo say on the other side of the line. He could just hear the smile on her face.

"It's her final payment she has to make, then she can keep the kidneys she got. And she's my favorite teacher." He said.

"Alright. Same pay method?" She asked.

"You know my account number." He replied, before hanging up.

Issei smiled to himself, before remembering his little encounter with Koneko earlier. His happy smile seemed to warp itself into a grin, a grin that would unsettle even the most hardened of veterans.

"Hello again." A familiar voice said, snapping him out of his little trance. Turning to see the source of the voice. His grin instantly changed back into the gentle smile he usually carried. It was Marion. He would recognize that caramel colored hair quite easily. She was currently holding a bag full of what he identified as groceries.

"Hello Marion. It's been a few days since I've seen you." He greeted her back.

She smiled. It was such an angelic gesture.

"So it has. I hope you haven't been working to hard Issei." She quipped with a giggle.

The brunette chuckled in response. "I could ask the same of you. Is your master treating you well?" He inquired.

No ordinary person would notice it, but he did. Marion had a smile on her face, but the look in her eyes didn't match with it at all. Issei mentally started taking notes.

"Yes, though lately, he's been quite stressed." She said.

'Quite the lie she's telling.' Issei thought.

"Well, I hope for both you and he, that he ends up feeling better soon." Issei replied in a facade of concern.

"I'm sure he will. Thank you for your words." Marion responded in kind with a nod of her head.

"Will I be seeing you again soon?" Issei asked.

"I look forward to it." The maid replied with a smile, a real smile this time.

* * *

Issei was just finishing up his last repossession for the night. His mind was trained in mutlitasking, allowing him to control his thoughts much better at this current time.

He was still having thoughts about Koneko.

Cutting into the back of his unconscious target, Issei began to think of how this little game would turn out. Shintaro had caught her out at night, right after he finished a repossession. That gave him the clue that she was not only keeping an eye on him at school, but she was actively pursuing him. When he first came across her during a night, he had initially thought that she had just coincidentally stumbled onto his work.

Now though, he was very certain that something else might be going on. He wasn't sure what it was, but he would trust his instincts.

The client's back was now wide open, he curled his fingers under the flesh and opened the incision. This man currently under his hands had a spine that he didn't pay for. Simply said, he couldn't pay back his debt.

With expert precision, and some elbow grease put into it. Issei cut some of the ligaments that held the connection of the spine to the base of the neck and the end of tailbone, and pulled a few times before it gave way. Issei turned the spine around, finding the barcode on the bttom end. He nodded, placing the spine into a plastic bag and putting it away in his medical bag.

He stood, and...

There it was again. Someone was watching him, and he had a pretty good idea of just who it was.

Smiling underneath his helmet, the brunette dared break his deadly silence.

"I know you're there. Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?"

There was no reply, but Isse was fairly certain he heard the faint whisper of a gasp.

"No answer? Would you prefer I come to you?" He pressed, moving out of the allley he was in.

...

Issei could hear footsteps. Not unlike the usual panicked ones of his targets, these ones were steady, trained. He knew the sound of another repo man.

Normal civilians don't usually hear the sound until it's too late.

As the head repo man waited, the little nekomata was shaking in her hiding spot. How did he notice her? She made sure to hide her presence.

Suddenly, a sense of dread came over her. She dared to look up from behind the trash cans she was hiding behind. There, just looming over, was a repo man. This one was obviously not the usual one she encountered.

He wore a entirely black outfit. A knee length trench coat, pants, boots, gloves, the apron, and what made him stand out most was his mask. It sent chills throughout her whole body. The mask was entirely black, with both of the eye wholes just barely glowing a dim blue, and it was shaped like a dog.

He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt with his right hand-his left being occupied with his medical bag-and pulled her into the open. Issei was already there.

A couple had been walking home together, and saw what was happening, but they knew better than to mess with repo. They casted a very apologetic glance at the young nekomata, before hurrying away from the scene.

The two repo men looked down at her, before the head repo man crouched to her level, and titled his head slightly to the right.

"My, my." He said, making Koneko freeze. While muffled slightly, that voice sounded very familiar.

She waited with baited breath, as the head repo man slowly lifted the helmet from his head, exposing his identity to her. Koneko lost all color in her face.

"I think our little game is finished. Don't you think?"

Koneko could say nothing as the smirking face of Issei Hyoudou stared into her very being.

* * *

And it is done. I believe this chapter turned out well. And to add on to this ending note, I'm not dead!

Quite frankly, I've just been very busy, making sure my grades don't drop too low, and working outside of school as well. Though, i guess that isn't really an excuse...

Oh well, what can you do, right? Life gives you lemons, you keep the lemons until you really need them.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I hope you guys liked it, reviews always help with future content.

And as always, I'll see you in the next update, which will either be in Silent Fall, or Mystery.

See you guys in the next one!


End file.
